Royal Thorn
Royal Thorn= Royal Thorn is a Fabled Ancient Dragon that can be gained through a special flute. It is a Beastly Fat model dragon, and is cream-colored with gold and blue highlights. Royal Thorn is summoned through a special soulbound flute created by the player. Four items are needed to create a usable flute. Royal Thorn will summon from the flute with a minimum level of 35. For more detailed information on capturing this dragon view the tab "Capture Guide". Dragon Compendium "This rare dragon with golden scales can only be summoned with a Remnant Moon Dragon Flute. No one knows how the Remnant Moon Merchants Union found Royal Thorn, or how they produced the Remnant Moon Dragon Flute. This mystery may not ever be completely resolved, however many Osirans are content to tame this ferocious beast without regard to its inexplicable origins." Dragon Eggs This dragon comes from the following Unhatched Dragon Eggs: * Traveling- Purple - Royal Thorn ||| Blue - Pale Radiance/Onyx Smoke/Ebony Thorn ** Exchange 80 PureDragon Spirit Essence at the Traveling Remnant Moon Merchant. Gallery ss (2014-04-22 at 03.39.04).jpg ss (2015-10-13 at 08.23.05).jpg |-|Capture Guide= Royal Thorn Royal Thorn is a flute-exclusive Fabled Ancient dragon, obtainable only through the Remnant Moon Dragon Flute and the Egg of Traveling. To summon and capture Royal Thorn, four items are needed: Remnant Moon Dragon Flute, Stardust, Dragon Cry Seed, and Flameheart Amulet. The order in which you obtain the items does not matter. Remnant Moon Dragon Flute This Flute can be obtained from a Remnant Moon Traveling Merchant. The Merchants don’t always stock the Flutes, so you may have to be persistent in hunting them down to get one. Merchants will only let you own one flute at a time; you may only purchase one, and if you have one in your bank, you can’t purchase any. You can purchase multiple flutes on an alt and mail them around, however. They are not soulbound. Flutes cost 4444 Adventure Insignias. Stardust Stardust is obtained by mining Ore nodes in the world. It’s a rare drop, so you’ll have to be prepared to fly around and mine a lot of ore. On the upside, you’ll get a decent amount of crafting materials you can sell or craft with. Dragon Cry Seed Dragon Cry Seed is obtained by mining Herb nodes in the world. It’s a rare drop, so you’ll have to be prepared to fly around and pick a lot of plants. Same as Stardust, you’ll get a decent amount of crafting materials you can sell or craft with. Flameheart Amulet Flameheart Amulet is the only one of these four items to be soulbound. It’s a boss drop from the second boss in Ironfang Fortress and the third boss in Palace of Methus. Dungeon difficulty level doesn’t affect the drop rate on the Flameheart Amulet. The fastest way of farming for it is to run Ironfang Fortress on easy mode up to the second boss. If he doesn’t drop the amulet, walk back out, reset, and try again. Palace of Methus’ third boss has a chance to drop Severite Skull Fragment 4, however, so farming that boss could potentially net you both items. They’re both quite rare drop rate, however; be prepared to be here a while. Spawn & Capture Once you’ve obtained all four items required, head to your guild’s Draconic Sanctuary and right-click the Flute. All four items will be consumed and Royal Thorn will spawn. Royal Thorn scales to the player's level and has a minimum level of 35. The dragon will only stay summoned for six minutes, then it will flee. Sources *Capture guide written by Blau and Oric - https://www.dragonsprophetlibrary.com/dpna_guides/royal-thorn/ Category:Beastly Fat Model Dragons Category:Dragons Category:Fabled Ancient Dragon Family Category:Yellow Dragons